Humphrey's lost it
by ArcticFrost18
Summary: Alex's not mine


So, you guys know the fun loving omega Humlhrey, right? Well, there is a rumor that there used to be a lost video about Humphrey. It got tooken down from YouTube. It was called "Humphrey's_Lost_It-avi". Well, I finally found that video one day and I'm going to tell you ALLLLL about it...

Okay, the video starts off with a message saying "Do You Love God All Your Heart, Viewer? Brecause If You Watch This Video, You Won't Love Him No More...". It then fades away and it fades in on Humphrey's face. It was the most hideous face of all time. He had no eyes and they were wide open. He had a mentally malicious wide grin in his face and he had blood leaking down his mouth and ears and yes, eyes. So, it shows this for 1 minute and then there's a loud screech for a half second and it looked like Humphrey opened his mouth. It then cuts to black for 8 seconds and you can see Lilly playing with a baby turtle. Yes, it was cute. But then you can see Humphrey's paw step in. Lilly looks up and smiles.

"Hi Humphrey. What are you doing here?" Lilly asked not even knowing Humphrey's dismal face. Humphrey just stood there grinning evily. Humphrey looked at the baby turtle and he put his paw on it and smashed it. It's guts went everywhere and blood splattered on Lilly. Lilly screamed in fear.

"MY GOD HUMPHREY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Lilly screamed. It zoomed in on Humphrey's face from the bottom view and then he let out the same screech and he it down on Lilly's skull. Lilly screamed in horror and pain. Humphrey closed his mouth and you can hear the sickening sounds of Lilly's skull and brain break. Lilly's sobs of pain was heart breaking and her tears were quickly replaced with blood and drips of small brain matter. The next thing that happens is that Lilly's head crushes and her eye balls pops out and her brain squishes out her ear. Humphrey holds her like that and he goes behind her and rapes her anally. I'll tell you now it was the most damn nasty thing ever. You can tell her insides were being stretched apart and ripping since those nasty gut wrenching sounds of her anus being ripped apart. Humphrey finally cums inside her and it literally bloats her up and she explodes of semen. Humphrey finally backs off and he's not grinning anymore. He then unsheathes his claws and draws a circle. He draws a pentagram sets the exploded Lilly or what's left of Lilly on the pentagram. He then, somehow, sets it on fire. He grins again and he laughs demonically while the theme from the Omen plays.

It then cute to static and it zooms from Humphrey and Kate's den and you can hear moans of pleasure. It shows Kate riding Garth and moaning with extreme pleasure. The next thing they know it shows Humphrey outside the den with an even more evil and scary and Garth and Kate scream. Humphrey then talks for the first time.

"Kate... You slut... You will... Burn in... Hell..." Humphrey said in a demonic sing songy voice. Garth got up and charged at Humphrey. Humphrey knocks Garth in the head and looks down at Garth's still erect penis. Humphrey grabs it and rips it off. Garth screams like a girl and his dick gets shoved down his throat. Garth is forced to swallow it and he eventually chokes. Humphrey looks at Kate and walks up to her.

"Kate... You bitch... You are... Gonna suffer... You know... What I'm gonna do? I'm going to... Going to rape you..." Humphrey said in that slightly high pitch demonic sing song voice. Kate attempts to fight back but she gets tackled. He holds her down and he grins even more evilly. An upside down cross flashed on the screen and you can see Humphrey going towards Kate's vagina. He sticks his tongue in it and Kate tries to break free. Humphrey's tongue was deep in her and his tongue grew longer. Kate screamed in horror and pain. The camera zoomed in on her stomach and you can see Humphrey's tongue pushing up against her stomach. The camera shows to Kate's throat and you can tell it was going to come out her mouth, making a sickening squish noise. Kate choked and threw up blood and stomach contents. Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head and Humphrey's tongue finally came out her mouth. Blood was all over his tongue. In the background you can hear Garth choking and suffering.

He pulled his tongue out and he puts his member in Kate's punished vagina. Kate screams in pain while Humphrey laughs.

"HUMPHREY STOP! IT HURTS!" Kate screamed. Humphrey still kept raping her. The camera zoomed in on the penetration and it fades in the inside of Kate's 's dick was actually ruining the inside if Kate's vagina. I, for one was really disgusted and scared right out my mind. Humphrey thrusted faster and he eventually broke through Kate's womb. Blood began splattering all over the inside and outside of Kate's vagina. Humphrey grinned evilly and he growled.

"I'm going to cum!" He yelled. He kept it in there and he came. Kate was in too much pain to move. Humphrey's semen flowed out Kate's vagina and it flowed everywhere in her body. Kate's eyes were clenched tight and tears flowed down her face. She then felt a sticky fluid roll out her tears ducts and she opened them up. She screamed only to find out it was Semen. Humphrey laughed wickedly and a pentagram flashed on the screen. Kate began to convulse and she threw up Humphrey's seed endlessly. Humphrey's semen flowed out her anus as well. A message zooms next to Humphrey that says

"If Satan is 666 then Humphrey's 777"

I thought the message didn't make since but I realized 7 is higher than 6. So I realized Humphrey is powerful than Satan.

Kate's screams of agony was really painful to hear. Kate finally died of all the semen inside her. Humphrey's cum continued to flow out of Kate. He then looked at Humphrey who was still gagging on his dick. Humphrey walked over to him and put his paw on his throat and pushed down killing him.

The next scene showed Winston and Eve crying over the loss of their daughters.

"WHY HUMPHREY! WHY?" Winston yelled. Humphrey was behind Eve and Winston. He wasn't grinning but smiling. Eve growled in extreme anger.

"YOU BASTARD OMEGA BITCH! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Eve yelled so loud my speakers almost broke. Humphrey stood there.

"Go on... Do it... I've had it... With your shit..." Humphrey said. Eve, out of blind rage, jumped at Humphrey. Humphrey ducked and punched her in the stomach so hard, you can see a lump from Eve's back. Eve finally fell to the ground throwing up non stop from her mouth and nose. Winston stood there and whimpered in fear. Eve stopped throwing up and looked at Humphrey.

"Wha-what have you done to me?" Eve whimpered. Eve continued throwing up and died. Humphrey looked at Winston and grinned.

"I... I wonder... What I'm... Going to do... To you..." Hunphrey said. Winston began begging for mercy. Humphrey didn't acknowledge his begs and he murdered him.

It then cuts to Janica and Reba running. They must had been running from Humphrey.

"Did we lose him?" Janice asked. Reba looked back.

"Yeah we di-AAARGH!" Reba screamed when Humphrey tackled her. Janice screamed. She tried to run for her but she couldn't move. Humphrey looks at Reba and licks his lips. He tied her up and layed her sideways. He found a sharp splintery stick and he picked it up. I convulsed at this scene...

He covered the stick in mud, dead squished bugs, vermin, his own urine, scum, feces from other wolves and mold.

"I'm going to take your anal virginity with this..." Humphrey said sinisterly. Reba eyes grew wide with terror. He set his stick at Reba's anus and rammed it in. Reba screamed in pain and she cried. Humphrey began masturbating while rubbing his self. Blood began running down Reba's anus. Reba couldn't handle the pain and she blacked out. Humphrey pulled out and set his stick next to him.

He looked at Janice and grinned. He walked up to her and laughed.

"Wha-What do you want?" Janice sobbed. Humphrey ginned.

"Suck... Me..." He said. Janice cried harder. Humphrey grabbed her by the head and forced her muzzle on his dick. Flashes of dead people came on the screen and the sounds of Humphrey laughing and the sounds of Janice sucking on Humphrey. It came back to Humphrey and Janice. Humphrey came in Janice's mouth. And once again, his cum overflowed in Janice and she died. He laughed evilly and let out a screech. Reba woke up and whimpered in pain. Humphrey looked at Reba. He got behind her and anally raped her violently. Reba screamed in pain as Humphrey's organ went in and out. It then showed the wolves he killed on the screen. It then showed a still picture of a bloody rusty pentagram while you can hear the screams of Reba and the laughter if Humphrey. You can literally hear the sounds of Reba's colon finally shows Humphrey and Reba. Her anus was covered in blood and scum.

Humphrey thrusts in one final time and he cums. Reba is instantly filled up and she projectile vomits out semen. Humphrey just sat there grinning evilly. Reba's body bloats up and she blows up. The camera showed Reba laying Humphrey's seed for 5 minutes while playing eerie music. Humphrey's dismal face pops up on the screen and screeches for 24 seconds. It then cuts to a dark area. You can hear Humphrey singing a song about hate and anger. His voice becomes distorted and the camera showed Humphrey's face melting.

A heavy death metal song began playing and it showed the world burning and buildings falling. Total apocalypse. Then flashes of Humphrey's friends and family was being tortured. A picture showed on the screen of an anthro Kate had her stomach cut open and her unborn kid was in a demons hands. Kate had a look of pleasure on her face while Humphrey was doing her the anus and Lilly licking Kate's pussy. And in the background was a bloody pentagram on fire. The music got more distorted and the picture became animated. Kate was screaming in pure bliss as her stomach was being cut open and Humphrey doing her well ripped open anus as blood flowed out. She began ejaculating blood onto Lilly's long tongue. The pentagram was burning and blood dripped. Humphrey began screaming while laughing.

"HAIL SATAN! ALL HAIL SATAN MOTHERFUCKERS!" Kate began shouting too.

"SATAN IS MY MASTER! ALL HAIL LUCIFER!" Humphrey began thrusting in and out of Kate faster and he let out a demonic howl. He came inside Kate and his semen flew out her stomach. Lilly stopped licking Kate and she opened up her mouth to lick the semen that came out her sisters stomach. The animation and song stops and a picture of Satan and Jesus bowed down to Humphrey. The video ends.

Once I watched the video, I had VIVID NIGHTMARES! I see Humphrey standing by my bed with the dismal face, telling me to worship him and he won't stop until I do and he eventually might kill me... I've tried to see a priest but he didn't know what was wrong with me. Some say I might be possessed. I'm not dealing with just Humphrey, I'm dealing with the Devil...

Anywho, it's time for me to go to bed... Lets just hope I don't have another- What...? Oh no! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME HUMPHREY! ARRRAGH! NO NO NO! AAAARG! FhcyrgsgrgFgd;(6(~~cghtrrycFfd;5);34;()(fgtagbchrFyrghhnfy(67(5(!(7;7;7;gyhg||~}$!66?)(.##~~fgcctrsdDbhdeathfertugg;)$)6($,7?$56(, ...

Hello, dear readers... This is Humphrey speaking... I'm coming for you... You understand me? I'm

.

.

.

.

Coming

.

.

.

.

For

.

.

.

.

You...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

666...


End file.
